


A Gift for the Inspector

by Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein



Series: Inspector 2nd Class Jonathan Sims [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Let Jon Have Nice Things, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein/pseuds/Not_As_Bad_As_Frankenstein
Summary: Jon receives a gift from some old friends.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Inspector 2nd Class Jonathan Sims [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	A Gift for the Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stick to a single tense in my writing? Not a chance! I'm Jared, 19, and I never fucking learned how to read (or write).

“Uh Jon, there’s a… package at the door?” Martin’s hesitant voice rang out through the cabin. Jon made his way to the front hall.

“That can’t be good,” he said, looking down at the small yellow envelope. “Basira was going to send the statements to the post office. I don’t think we even get mail delivered here.”

“Do you think it’s from Jonah, or could be the Web?” 

“Well only one way to find out.” Jon bent down and grabbed the package. “Hm, feels like tapes. I don’t know why he would send these but that definitely seems like something Jonah would give us, right?”

“I don’t know Jon, it’s all very suspicious, it could be a trap. I mean didn’t Annabelle leave you a tape when you went to Hilltop Road?”

“Trap or not I’d still like to see what these are.”

Moving back to the kitchen, Jon took a knife and cut through the top of the envelope, turning it up over the table. Six tapes spilled out. Picking one up at random, Jon turns it over to see a label proclaiming “The Bifrost Incident”. Upon seeing this Jon let out a startled laugh.

“I don’t think these are from Jonah, or the Web for that matter. Martin, did I ever tell you about how I was kidnapped by immortal space pirates?”

“I’m sorry, _what!?!_ Why has this never come up Jon!”

“Well honestly I thought it might have been a particularly odd dream.” Jon looked down sheepishly. “They had taken me while I was in the coma and I think there was something about alternate universes and timelines, it was all a bit strange.”

“Yeah no kidding! So what did they want from you?”

“Ah, they wanted me to investigate the disappearance and destruction of a… space… train.” 

“Right, of course, classic kidnapping motives.” Sarcasm bled into Martin’s voice. “So what _did_ happen to the train?”

“Well I believe the story is all on this tape, if you don’t mind listening to thirty minutes of a folk rock concept album that is.”

“You know what sure, why not?”

After the closing notes of the album played out, silence fell over the cabin. Martin looked up at Jon, an expression of disbelief and horror on his face.

“Hey Jon, quick question. _What the fuuuuck??_ ”

“Ha, yes it was quite the situation. Luckily the Mechanisms found my ship and gave me a ride back, getting stuck in an eldritch apocalypse just after getting done stopping one wasn’t really my idea of a good time. New Midgard was nice though. Quite a bit like Earth, though more technologically advanced.” Jon looked up from his rambling to find Martin still staring at him in shock. “Really Martin, I’m ok. All in all it really was just like a bad dream. The next thing I remember after getting picked up was waking up from my coma with no new damage.” 

Jon tried to give Martin what he hoped was a reassuring smile and placed his hand over Martin’s. Shaking his head as if to dispel a fog, Martin turned his hand over and gave Jon’s a squeeze.

“So was that you on the album then? ‘Cause the narration sounded a lot like your ‘Archivist voice’.” 

“Yes, I think they used my recordings for some of the narration, but apparently their First Mate is something of a parallel version of me? So some of that was him imitating my voice I suppose.”

“Huh, so like they’re from a parallel universe to ours then? You know Sigyn did sound a bit like Basira… and in that last bit I swear I heard my own voice and maybe Tim’s? Weird though that they would just happen to be alternate versions of us.”

“Perhaps that’s why they chose me.” Jon’s eyes went distant in thought. “Raphaella would go on about parallel dimensions and the like, it’s possible they were specifically targeting me because of the similarities.” Jon sighed. “Who knows though. The whole time I was with them my connection to Beholding was severed, and I tried Knowing them after my coma once, only to have a migraine for the rest of the week and what is essentially a 404 error message from the Eye.”

“So the Eye can’t see them because they don’t belong to this universe?”

“That’s the most likely answer. They’re also all from the future so that might also explain it. Really though, I can’t say anything for certain when it comes to them. It’s a bit refreshing honestly.” Jon gave a chuckle. “So what do you say we listen to another album. From what Von Raum played me, I think you’ll like Once Upon a Time (in Space).”

Martin glanced down at the tapes, a curious expression on his face. “You know what? Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do.”

They spent the rest of the evening curled up in front of Daisy’s fireplace listening to the tragic story of Rose and Cinders, the many war crimes of Ulysses, and the quest to save Fort Galfridian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have one more idea left for this series and it's gonna be a bit sad so be warned, this is the last fluff you'll get from me >:)


End file.
